I Think We're Alone Now
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: Loosely based off of the song I think We're Alone Now  Could have DH spoilers... if you really wanted it too... except that it really doesn't have any.  Anywhoo, SeverusLily SnapexLily SeverusxLily SevLily SnapeLily !  Rating just in case.


**Wow, first story for like... a year. But, then again, new Harry Potter books do this to me. This is dedicated to my friend who urged me to write another fanfic even though I swore I would quit! YAY!**

**Don't own the characters or the song it's based off of.**

---------------------------------------

"Now behave, you too!" Mrs. Evans scolded, craning her neck from her cutting board to her redheaded daughter and her greas-ahem… intresting… friend.

"Mooom…" the daughter whined, crouching down a little. "We're fifteen years old, I think we can take care of our selves!" She grabbed her silent friends hand and made for the door. "Bye mom!"

Mrs. Evans turned to her daughter, "Just… watch how you play, okay?"

She was already out the door. "_BYE_ mom!"

----

The second the door closed behind them, Lily burst into a sprint. Severus, being practically welded to her by their linked hands, tried to keep up with her.

"What are you DOING?" he screamed, tripping over cracks and pebbles in the old street.

She giggled as she nearly fell, only to be held up by Severus's lanky, but surprisingly strong, arm. "You'll see!" She continued running, and he just decided to keep up and keep quiet.

Eventually, Severus noticed that the ground below his feet was becoming softer, and he realized that they were running through a field. He'd been to this field before, so he knew that they were getting pretty far away.

After… he didn't know HOW long, he knew that they had to be at least a few miles away from their home. Finally they came to a of a hill, where the redhead slowed to a crawl on the way to the top. She was on her free-hand and knees, panting from the strain, and when they reached the top, she finally stopped. Severus was still pasted to her hand, but he too was leaning on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"Are… are we there yet?" he panted, straightening up as far as he could with his hand still clasped in hers.

She smiled. "Not just yet." She jumped up and put her arms around his neck. Pulling him down to her level, they suddenly started to tip towards the side of the hill.

"_Lily, what are yo-_" before he could finish, they were tumbling down this sickenly high hill. By the instinct of trying to protect her, he put his arms around her waist, as they continued to roll. She had been laughing at the top of her lungs from the start, and eventually he realized… this was pretty fun! For the first time in his life, Severus Snape had started to laugh.

They eventually reached the bottom, and stopped rolling. They were still laughing so hard with their eyes welded shut; they didn't realize exactly how they landed. Severus stopped laughing immediately when he opened his eyes. After he stopped so abruptly, Lily stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Sev?" she asked, wiping her eyes, "Why'd you stop laugh-" Her eyes widened and her cheeks reddened.

They were at the bottom of the hill they had rolled off of, and were practically straddling each other. Severus was sprawled on top of Lily, his arms on either side of her head. Their faces were mere inches from one another, and neither could seem to take their eyes from the other's gaze. As green met black, something seemed to spark. The only sound was their two hearts beating, and they gradually moved closer, and closer, until finally…

"LILS!"

A shrill voice had come from the other side of the hill. "LILS! YOU FORGOT YOUR HAT!"

"That's Petunia!" she whispered, eyes wide.

Severus stood up quickly, "We need to hide! What would she say if she knew…?" He motioned between them, and Lily nodded.

This time, it was Severus that grabbed Lily's hand, and they ran towards a wood that wasn't too far away.

Severus understood why Lily had run so fast before. After the courage that surged through him from the… incident… the adrenaline rush of dragging his best friend behind him towards a destination that only he knew was… nice.

They finally reached a small river not to far from the edge of the woods, where Severus grabbed Lily by the waist and caused them to tumble to the ground.

Once again, they were inches away from each other, Severus lying over her. Both from running and the intimacy of their position, only the beating of their hearts could be heard. After staring into each others eyes for what seemed an eternity, Severus smiled; something that made Lily's heart race even more. After bending down to rest his forehead on hers, he whispered.

"I think we're alone now."

-----------------------------------

**Awwwwwwww. I'm not the best at fluffy sappy kisses... so imagine! YAY. Review!!!**


End file.
